


Crystal Clear

by blrryfc



Series: fluffy joshler [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like makes u want to die super cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blrryfc/pseuds/blrryfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the rainy Joshler pictures from Raleigh.</p><p>Rainy days don't mean boring days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i literally suc k at writing fluff but i tried bc i had this idea

Josh looked up at the sky and squinted. "I think it's gonna rain. Tyler, you better not climb tonight."

Tyler laughed. "Josh, I'll be _fine._ Don't worry."

A large clap of thunder echoed in Tyler's bus. Josh always ended up wandering in here after they got to the venue to just hang out. He missed sharing a bus with his best friend. He missed the junk food, the stolen little kisses on bumpy highway roads, and _fuck_ , he just missed Tyler. "You're definitely not climbing tonight." His face twisted in a frown.

Just then, a roadie knocked on the door. "Hey guys, we're moving the kids to the building across the street. We're delaying the show until the lightning clears. Just a heads-up."

Josh nodded. He understood that it was a big safety issue since it was an outdoor venue, but he knew Tyler would be bummed out. The roadie left, and Josh turned to Tyler.

Tyler looked at him steadily for a minute, before laughing. "You think it's gonna rain? Dude, that roadie was drenched."

Josh's face pinked. "I-I know, I-I wasn't sure if it was or not when I looked outside..."

Tyler's face softened, as he crossed the bus to meet the other. He wrapped his arms around Josh and kissed his cheek lightly. "It's fi-" Tyler didn't get to finish as Josh poked him in his side and ran out the door. "You're it!" he laughingly called.

Tyler smiled, shook his head, and chased after him. They weaved through the techs covering all the electronics. "Watch out!" followed them as they ran through the venue. Tyler was enjoying being able to stretch out his legs. He hated being crammed on a bus all day. All of a sudden, his body stopped but not because of his command. He rolled off Josh and laughed some more. "Dude, why'd you stop running? Now you're it!"

"Why'd you stop looking where you were running?" came the teasing reply. "I found these. Wanna go try and dry up the ground? It stopped raining." He held up a giant roll of paper towels.

"Dude, you're so weird.. Of course."

They went out and wasted a whole roll trying to dry up the slab of concrete. Tyler missed this.

Afterwards, they walked around the venue, just talking like old times. Tyler missed this.

After a while, it started to pour again, and Josh suggested they go back to the bus to keep dry even though it was across the venue. Tyler took his hand and ran the whole way. Tyler missed him.

They stumbled into his bus, sopping wet but laughing. Tyler went to grab two towels to dry off with.

"Dude, we need to blast the heaters in this thing. I'm freezing," Josh called.

Tyler handed him a towel to dry his pink hair with. "It's broken, man. You got the fully functional bus, remember?"

They stood close, towel outstretched but not taken, before he closed the gap and kissed Josh. At first it was timid, but then it became urgent. Tyler pressed his lips harder against Josh's, demanding an entrance. Josh responded and wrapped his arms around Tyler's neck. They came up for air, nose to nose, and Josh gave him a questioning look. Before he could speak, Tyler whispered, "I missed you."


End file.
